bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MichaelDiaz101/Other Side of the Tracks (Part 2 of 3)
Author Notes: Okay, I understand. The shifting of narrative perspectives is often looked down upon. I'm sorry, please withhold your pitchforks! The next chapter will be headed by Hal, this is just a meek demonstration of what Pinky puts up with in the form of Derby. This is also much shorter then the introductory iteration. I am so sorry!! Pinky never informed daddy of what occured on the night where a certain unmistaken Greaser had swept her off her feet, and helped her discover such traits in a man that been lacking in the aspect for which Derby, he betrothed to be, lacked in all certainty. Hal wasn't the most physical attractive fellow, nor did he have the characteristics and presumed confidence that a guy like Derby posessed. But he was wholesome, a character of modesty and prescribing integrity to it's fullest success. Genuinely Pinky had liked him, of course her friends often stared at her, head cocked, in unmasked desbelief. They think that she used this poor boy to her effect. Beth, who saw her attendance with Pinky on that very night, didn't even believe what was to become of this. Thinking Pinky cruely drew her hook beneath him and took a firm grasp of him. "Pinky, you will rue this in the end." Beth informed her with the upmost certainty. No matter how much Pinky explained to her there was no convincing of the situation. They had a reason to discard belief too, Pinky remained well within her social bracket. Not every venturing out and experiencing those of different lifestyles. Now here she was falling for a boy from skid row. Two days had gone by in a misty haze as she shambled through the school doors and approached the table that was adorned by the Preps. While standing next to Derby tell his sure tails of his supremacy over the average being, and how his wealth would soon lead to better things for him, among other nonesense. Pinky never really invested much thought into what Derby would say, it mattered little. Even though they were entranced in love for one another it could be visibly attained that she was so disinterested in him. There was nothing of remarkable sense in him, only his money could ever goad others into believing that he was of importance. "Hey, what are you doing?" Derby was there to intrude on her train of thought yet again. He tried to give a sense of innocence about him that was often the foundry of his dry personality. "Nothing." She replied in short. There was nothing she really wanted to say to him right now. She got up to leave and he gripped her wrist. "Let me go!" She shot as he tugged her close. "Listen, are you really daft? You still hold it against me for what had happened at the film?" He asked in a fit of rage. "Well I'm sooooo sorry that nothing could work your way, life is so hard to tangibly sustain with certainty, huh, princess?" He exclaimed at her, his angry side brimming with all satisfaction. There was very little to represent him as the accomedating fellow that many preceived, and believed, him to be. He was the ruthless monster that only she could make him out to be, abusive, narcisistic, and cruel. There was nothing else to be made of him save for that. Pinky had attempted to part with him but he just held his grip tighter. "Derby, you're hurting me." She withered in pain but he did not relent. "We cannot part," he stated. "Our fathers have invested all that is necessary to insure our family's marital strength, I will not allow you to ruin that." At this point the others in the cafeteria began to notice this little escapade. Seth, the Prefect had approached them, never had she been so ecstatic for the divine intervention from a prefect. "Derby, let her go!" He commanded, to which Derby seemingly complied. She immediately escaped from his sight as well and into the hall. She felt tears brushing down her face and the effects of makeup had been distabalized as she wept. Her attempts at controlling her sorrow were failed, all she strived for was to see Hal. He wasn't just another Greaser, nor was she another Prep. They were intertwined by a force much deeper then either of them could ever come to understand. It wasn't about prosperity, or physical aesthetic, but the merits of who they both are for one another. For the acceptance from others their love was ''forbidden. ''She knew that all too well, her father would forbid it on all level with max esteem. Even taking it to be a laughable gesture, but she still didn't care if it meant she had to defy her father, defy her clique standing, deny Derby. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts